Six Flags: The Mall/List of stores
Anchor stores *Barnes & Noble (2011-present) *Borders (1999-present) *Sears (1999-present) *Macy's (1999-present) *JCPenney (1999-present) *The Bon-Ton (1999-present) *AM&A's (1999-present) *T.J. Maxx *Best Buy (2007-present) *Toys "Я" Us (2001-present) *Circuit City (1999-present) *Linens-N-Things (1999-present) *Homegoods (2007-present) Children's apparel *Little Brothers (2015-present) *Six Flags Kids (1999-present) *Gap Kids/Baby Gap (1999-present) *Justice & Brothers (2012-present) *77 Kids (2009-present) *Kids "Я" Us (1999-present) *Kidzopolis Fashions Electronics *Games "Я" Us (inside Toys "Я" Us; 2001-present) Fashions *No Fear (1999-present) *D.e.m.o. (2003-present) *American Eagle Outfitters (1999-present) *Aeropostale (1999-present) *Abercrombie & Fitch (2001-present) *Gap (1999-present) *Express Men (2004-present) *Hot Topic (2010-present) Gifts and souvenirs *Six Flags Gift Shop (1999-present) *Tony Hawk's Big Spin Coaster Videos and Gifts (2008-present) Other stores *Perry Ellis *Tuxedo Junction *Hollister *Banana Republic *Eddie Bauer *Zumiez *Gotham City Outfitters (1999-present) *DC Comics Store *Gadzooks *United Colors of Benetton *Juicy Couture *Victoria's Secret *Pink by Victoria's Secret *Grassland Gallery *The Hermitage Gallery *Thomas Kinkade Gallery *Wild Wings Gallery *Coaster Gallery *Six Flags Art Emporium (1999-present) *Six Flags News Stand (1999-present) *GameStop *Nynex Wireless (1999-present) *Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory *Wonka Candy Shop *M&M's World (with I Lost My M in Vegas 4D) *Hydra the Revenge Photo & Gifts *Brookstone *Kidzopolis Toys & Gifts For Kids (2007-present) *My Six Flags Gifts (1999-present) *CVS Pharmacy *Mastercuts *Perfumania *Six Flags Roller Coaster Cuts (2008-present) *Warner Bros. Studio Store *Daily Planet (2005-present) *DC Comics Store (1999-present) *Looney Tunes Emporium (1999-present) *Tony Hawk Gear Shop (2007-present) *Nike Store *Bass Pro Store *Imaginarium *Lego Store *F.A.O. Schwarz *General Nutrition Center/GNC *Looney Tunes Kids' Spa and Salon *Got 2B Hair Studio *Six Flags at Home (1999-present) *Eddie Bauer Home Collection *Kitchen Collection *Pier 1 Imports *Clare's Accessories *Piercing Pagoda *Armatron Watch Store *Samsonite *Wilderness Pride *Media Play Express *Sam Goody/Sam Goody Kids *Suncoast Motion Picture Co. *LensCrafters *Pearle Vision Express *Sunglass Hut *Sears Optical *Foto Fantasy *Lifetouch Portrait Studio *Ritz Camera One Hour Photo *Six Flags Pix (1999-present) *Hydra the Revenge Photo & Gifts *Old West Antique Portrait Studio *Foot Locker/Lady Foot Locker *Payless Shoesource/Payless Kids *Journeys *Kids Foot Locker *Stride Rite Entertainment *Lego Imagination Center (2006-present) *Laser Wars and Arcade (2001-present) *AMF Six Flags Lanes (1999-present) *The Joker's Fun House (1999-present) *Carnival Games (1999-present) *Eruowood Live! (1999-present) *Funny Bone's Comedy Club and Restaurant (1999-present) *After Six Adult Entertainment (1999-present) *Six Flags Performing Arts Center (1999-present) *Regal Cinemas Six Flags 17 Theaters (1999-present) *4D Movie Theater (2007-present) *Kidzopolis Stage (2008-present) *Batman Thrill Spectacular (1999-present) *Looney Tunes Live! (1999-present) Restaurants *McDonald's (with Playplace) *Fat Tuesday Daiquiri Bar & Fun Eatery *Tony Hawk's Skatepark Pizzeria (2008-present) *Chuck E. Cheese's (1999-present) *Bugs Bunny's Looney Tun-ormous Grill and Bar (1999-present) *Applebee's (2008-present) *Denny's (1999-present) *Olive Garden *Old Country Buffet *Friendly's (2001-present) *Johnny Rockets *Cheesecake Factory *Metropolis Bar & Heroic Eatery (2001-present) Restaurants - food court *Wendy's *Arby's *Mighty Taco *Dairy Queen *Tim Hortons *Papa John's Pizza Food stands *Gotham's Bat Burgers (1999-present) *Teen Titans Pizza Express (2008-present) *Panda Express (2009-present) *Scooby's Snack Bar (1999-present) *Ben & Jerry's *Orange Julius *Takis Snack Stop (2012-present) Rides A list of rides can be found here Category:Six Flags: The Mall Category:Lists